Curiosity Killed The Cat
by Permanent Heartbreak
Summary: I was a monster, i deserved what Akito had said and done to me. I killed my family, i dont deserve to love.
1. Chapter 1

I hissed in pain as Akito hit me. "You're worthless Emi. You don't deserve to be alive." He growled. I hung my head low and listened to his insults. The door suddenly slipped open and Hatori glanced at me before announcing to Hatori, "Everyone's here." He said. Akito nodded, "I want to talk to Yuki." He demanded. Hatori nodded his head and motioned for me to come with him. I got up shakily, running over to Hatori as he closed the door. Hatori lifted my chin, glancing at my bloody cheek before looking at my bloody wrist. He sighed, grabbing my arm where it wasn't cut before dragging me towards a door, "Keep your head low, no one to bad should notice you." He said, knowing about my horrible case of shyness. I nodded my head and went back to looking at my lightning blue nail polish on my toes. I followed Hatori, Noticing most of the eyes in the room were on me. I cowered behind my curtain of black hair and followed Hatori. "Yuki." I heard Hatori whisper, "Akito would like to see you." I looked up slightly and saw Yuki nod his head before allowing his eyes to fall onto me. I instantly moved more behind Hatori, hiding from Yuki. Yuki looked at me curiously before walking behind us and walking down the hall. I sighed, frowning and hoping Yuki wouldn't get it to bad. "Come Emi-San." Hatori whispered, I nodded my head slightly and followed Hatori into the kitchen where I jumped on the counter as Hatori got a first aid kit. "Hatori-San?" I heard a voice ask. I looked down and Hatori turned around from my face where he was pouring alcohol onto my cut. "Yes Tohru-San?" He asked. "Do you now where Yuki is?" She asked. "He's with Akito. Stay with Shigure and Kyo." Hatori said. The girl nodded before looking over at me, her eyes full of concern and curiosity. "Who are you?" She questioned me. I gulped, hoping she wouldn't see my cuts and bruises. "Tohru-San, this is Emi Sohma." Hatori introduced. I nodded slightly at her, she gazed at me curiously for a little longer before disappearing back into the party. "Who was that?" I asked Hatori. "Tohru Honda. She lives with Shigure, Yuki and Kyo." Hatori answered. I nodded my head, wincing as the alcohol touched my stinging cheek. After Hatori was done bandaging my wrist and my cheek I followed him back into the living room, where shouting was heard. "Get out!" Akito screamed, about to slap Tohru-San. I ran from behind Hatori and grabbed Akito's hand before he could hit the girl. He turned his viscous glare to me, pushing his hand out of my grip and slapping me on my other cheek. "Do not touch me Emi Sohma! You're a disgrace just like Kyo Sohma!" He screamed. I glared at him back, holding my head up for once. "At least I'm not hitting people that did nothing bad to me!" I shouted back. Akito slapped me again, Hatori grabbing his arm and pulling him back towards the hall that lead to his room. I huffed, touching my stinging cheek. "Who are you?" A boy with fiery orange hair asked, his eyes wide. "Emi Sohma." I whispered, looking down at my toes, realizing what I had just done. "How come no one knows about you? Why did Akito call you a disgrace? Like me?" He asked. My head shot up, "Kyo Sohma?" I questioned. He nodded his head and I felt a small smile play on my lips, "I'm not known to you because I'm a disgrace to the Zodiac. I never went to the bouquet even though I very well knew about it. I decided I had better things to do so I was shunned." I answered him, feeling that I could trust him with my story. "What animal are you?" He asked. "I'm the cat. The Black Cat." I heard everyone in the room gasp as they heard my animal and I bit the inside of my lip. Hatori suddenly came back and examined my face, seeing if Akito caused me anymore damage. "Shigure, would you mind talking to me for a second?" Hatori asked a man with medium length black hair and a fan that he used as he followed Hatori into the empty kitchen. The boy that Hatori was talking to earlier, Yuki, walked over to us a bandage on his cheek. I frowned, "Sam thing happened to you, huh? I'm sorry Akito probably used his left over anger from me on you." I apologized. He looked at me, "Don't apologize. I should tell you sorry that we didn't save you earlier." He said. "What?" I asked, feeling Hatori grip my arm, "Emi-San you're going to stay with Shigure, Kyo, Yuki and Tohru-San for awhile. Its not safe for you to be here. I'm driving them all home so come, I'll bring you your stuff tomorrow morning." He said, pulling me and the others out of the house. I shook my head, confused to what exactly what was happening. I sat in the car and then, the questions came. "Why has Akito kept you locked up for so long?" Tohru asked. I chuckled bitterly, "I'm dangerous." Hatori met my eyes in the rearview mirror and frowned, knowing very well about my horrible curse and past. Everyone glanced at me curiously, "Curiosity killed the cat Tohru-San. And yes, the pun is intended so I will not be telling you why." I said as she opened her mouth. She frowned and opened her mouth again, "Where are your parents?" I suddenly felt emotionless as I only told her the partial truth, "They died." Curiosity killed the cat, and with them knowing I'd be shunned from more people, people that could possibly change me for the better. Curiosity killed the cat and that was a quote I held dear to my heart, knowing that it was one of the most true things I've ever known.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter twooo :) i 3 the two awesome people who reviewed this story :D

* * *

I woke up in a peachy colored room, I looked down, seeing I was in the same gym shorts and tank top from last night. I groaned slightly as I rubbed my bed head, yawning and getting off the bed I was lying in. I walked over to the mirror in the room and found a brush next to it. As I combed my thick black hair I thought about what I was going to do now. I mean, I was living with some of the Sohma's now. I looked at my cheek, seeing it bandaged and my left wrist bandaged as well, well at least I was now safe from my usual beatings that Akito gave me. I put the brush on the dresser where I found it and opened one of the drawers from the dresser and found some gray sweatpants and a pink tank top, I got dressed and walked out of what I guessed was going to be my new room and went down the set of stairs that led me to where everyone was. Everyone stopped talking as I entered and I took the time to get a good look of them all. I remembered Tohru, Kyo, Yuki and Shigure, but there were three new people. One girl and two boys. I remembered the girl and smiled slightly.

"Hello Kagura-San. Nice to see you again." I said softly. The girl jumped up and ran to hug me.

"Oh, Emi-Chan! I thought Akito was going to kill you or something last night." She said quietly.

I chuckled, "As much as I wish, he did not kill me Kagura-San. I am in one peace, as was I when I helped you." I told her.

Kagura frowned, "Akito swore that, that would be the last time you ever spoke to him like that though." She said wearily.

"I'm not scared of Akito, the abuse he's caused me is nothing compared to what I've done in the past. I deserve it." I said, shaking my head. Kagura glared and turned around, sitting back down and pulling me next to her.

"I'm not sure if Hatori-Kun warned you guys, but Emi-Chan pretty much has split personalities." Kagura announced to everyone. I rolled my eyes.

"Why thank you." I said sarcastically.

"She can be really quiet, but once you get to know her she's a hot-headed short-tempered, smirk-stuck-on-her-face teenager. I've realized that she's a girl version of Kyo-Chan, except she could probably beat Yuki-Chan." Kagura said, grinning at me as I hissed at her. Kyo and Yuki raised their eyebrows at us and Kagura showed them the evil smile the was just showing me.

"You need to watch over her, especially sense she's going to go to school with you guys now. Emi-Chan isn't the best match with most girls, but she is a huge flirt when it comes to guys." Kagura's grin got larger. I slapped my forehead, "Oh god." I muttered.

"How do you know so much about Emi-San, Kagura-San?" Tohru asked.

"We go way back." Kagura said. I smirked at her tone, she didn't like Tohru. After that Kagura grabbed my upper-arm and shoved me out the door, looking at me expectantly, "So? You're safe _and _get to room with handsome Kyo-Chan?" She giggled.

I just rolled my eyes, "Why don't you like Tohru-San?" I asked Kagura.

"I don't know…she's just so close to Kyo-Chan and I'm jealous." Kagura frowned.

"Oh, you like Kyo-Kun?" I questioned, slightly surprised. She nodded her head and sighed.

"Oh Kagura-Chan! Emi-Chan!" Shigure sang loudly. "Will you shut up?" I hissed at him. He pouted, walking back into the house. I rolled my eyes at him, sighing as Kagura and I got up and followed him back inside.

"Emi-San, could we ask you a few questions?" Yuki asked.

I glared sharply at him, "No." I ran upstairs and to my room, suddenly feeling dizzy as the memories of my life hit me so suddenly.

Kagura's POV

I frowned at Emi's back as she ran up the stairs. "What's the matter with her?" Kyo asked, narrowing his eyes slightly at the stairs as we all heard a door slam.

"Leave her alone Kyo, she's had a lot worse then you ever did." I snapped. Everyone looked at me in shock, practically begging me with their facial expressions to tell about Emi.

"What do you mean Kagura-Chan?" Shigure asked, seeming more serious then he's ever been.

"It's not my story to tell. All I have to say is leave Emi-Chan alone. Don't pester her about her past, it's a really touchy subject and unless you get as close to her like, she either really, _really likes you, or she see's that she can really trust you, you're not going to know shit." I told them, hoping that they'd leave my best friend alone. They all just nodded their heads and I took that as my que to go upstairs and check on Emi._


End file.
